


Baby Mine: Bonus "EOTL" Story (Pre-Serum Alpha!Steve and Amputee Omega!Bucky)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Baby Mine [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Cute kids are cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, One Big Happy Family, Papa Steve Rogers, Past Abuse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, daddy bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "The pair settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying the tranquility that flowed through the bond from both of them being satisfied. These were some of the moments that Bucky loved the most. Just being. With their pups and Steve happy, it was only natural for Bucky to be happy too.Of course, a loud thud shattered that quiet serenity and a loud cry caused Steve to climb from the rocking chair. All the while, Bucky leaned over the bed, as if that would help him see down the hallway to the kids' rooms. It didn't, and one would think that living there for the past two months, Bucky would remember that."-Modern Stucky AU-Smut and other mature content***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Baby Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746919
Comments: 97
Kudos: 289





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up-to-date with everything that's going on in my life, my fics, and to see cute pictures of my pets, be sure to follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/loveforpreserumsteve/)
> 
> I've also self-published [Call It What You Want](https://www.amazon.com/Call-What-Want-Minnie-Nicole/dp/1986446255/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=call+it+what+you+want+minnie+nicole&qid=1601172728&sr=8-1)
> 
> And if you would like some to purchase some merch based off of loveforpreserumsteve fanfics and Minnie Nicole Books, you can get them at [The Fanfic Was Better](https://teespring.com/stores/thefanficwasbetter)
> 
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**One:**

Getting a tiny knee to the groin was definitely not the way that Bucky wanted to be woken up. Neither was being headbutted by a toddler's skull. But it sure did the trick. Bringing him directly out of pleasant dreamless sleep and into reality. Only managing to catch Noah a second before the toddler could fall off the edge of the king size bed.

Blinking himself awake, Bucky was greeted with Noah, Maisie, and Steve standing around the bed wearing different brightly colored and polka-dotted birthday party hats. With Hugh in the carrier on his chest, Steve in a blue and purple hat held a banner decorated with scribbles and drawings from Noah and Maisie that read: _Happy Birthday, Daddy!_

"What's all this?" Bucky rasped, carefully moving until he was sitting up against the headboard.

Maisie pushed the wheeled tray over to the bed, causing the bond to flare with unease from both sides at watching the four year old carelessly bump the tray against the end table. The frame with all of them at the hospital -- their first family portrait -- teetered, and Bucky was torn between catching the frame or the glass of apple juice on the tray. He chose the juice.

When the tray bumped into the side of the bed, Bucky grabbed onto it to steady it. Only then did the bond settle to the usual contentedness. Tucking his messy long brown hair behind his ears, Bucky looked over the breakfast. Short stack of uneven, oddly shaped pancakes ranging from an assortment of different colors, topped with fresh berries and whipped cream. On a separate, smaller plate, there were slices of turkey bacon crisped to perfection, if not a little burnt around the edges. But the item that Bucky reached for first was the mug of cinnamon roll coffee.

Smiling, Bucky pulled both of the toddlers close to his frame to hug them as he said, "Thank you! This is exactly what I wanted!"

"Happy birthday, daddy," Maisie exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

"Happy birf-day, daddy," Noah repeated, also kissing Bucky's cheek. Currently, Noah was in the copy-cat phase, and boy did it make visits with potty-mouth Auntie Becks a fun time.

Next was Steve, who leaned over to give Bucky a sweet kiss that always managed to settle deep in his bones. When he pulled back, he said, "Happy birthday, babe."

"Thank you," Bucky grinned, running his fingers along the stubble on Steve's jaw before kissing the top of Hugh's head. Stroking the soft, thick brown hair that always stuck up in random directions, no matter what Bucky tried to do with it.

As the pups ran off to go play, Steve sat down in the cushioned rocking chair. Stroking his hand in soothing circles along Hugh's back in the carrier, marking the baby with his scent, Steve contently closed his eyes. Bucky wheeled the tray even closer and picked up the silverware.

Around a mouthful of fluffy pancake, Bucky gleefully closed his eyes at the delicious taste that burst on his taste buds. Although it wasn't the prettiest, it tasted better than any other birthday breakfast he had. Sure, that had been years ago -- six years to be exact -- but Bucky knew that it was the best. And what made it even better was that Steve had taken the time to make it.

"Is the kitchen a disaster?" Bucky teased, spearing another piece of the fluffy, green, orange, and purple pancakes.

Amusement trickled through the bond as a smile tugged at Steve's lips, "Only a little." Still scent-marking their son, Steve opened his eyes to reassure Bucky, "I'll clean it up later."

The pair settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying the tranquility that flowed through the bond from both of them being satisfied. These were some of the moments that Bucky loved the most. Just _being_. With their pups and Steve happy, it was only natural for Bucky to be happy too.

Of course, a loud thud shattered that quiet serenity and a loud cry caused Steve to climb from the rocking chair. All the while, Bucky leaned over the bed, as if that would help him see down the hallway to the kids' rooms. It didn't, and one would think that living there for the past two months, Bucky would remember that. Watching Steve leave their bedroom to head down the hallway to the pups' rooms, Bucky stopped chewing, so he could listen better.

From the master bedroom, Bucky could hear Noah's cries and Maisie trying to explain, "I don't want him in here, papa!"

"Sweetie, you can't throw toys at your brother until he leaves," Steve reprimanded. That earned a soft snicker from Bucky as he remembered his childhood and what it was like to grow up with his siblings.

"But papa," Maisie argued and enunciated, "He wouldn't leave!"

"I know, but you still can't do that," Steve sighed, herding a sniffling Noah out of Maisie's room.

Pausing in their doorway, Steve shook his head in mock exasperation. Bucky shoved food into his mouth and quirked a brow to mutely ask if his assistance was needed. Steve blew him a kiss instead, leading Noah down the staircase. Knowing that Steve would call for him if he needed Bucky to help with their kids.

So, Bucky got back to his birthday breakfast. Every day he was reminded of just how lucky he was to have Steve.

Of course, he couldn't let Steve do all the parenting. Not even on his birthday. Swallowing his current bite, Bucky wiped his mouth and called out, "Maisie Eleanor, come here, please."

Peeking her head around the master bedroom's doorway, Bucky caught her eye and gestured with his hand for her to join him. Hanging her head, she entered their room as though she was heading to her own execution. Pausing at the foot of the king bed and running her tiny hands along the lilac purple comforter.

"Sweetie, we've talked about this," Bucky started, pushing the tray away and crawling to the end of the bed.

While Bucky took Maisie into his arms, she argued, "But he wouldn't leave, daddy!"

"I know," Bucky consoled, situating her on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and he brushed her hair away from her face, "But you can't do that. You could hurt your brother. And you don't want to do that, do you?"

"No," Maisie agreed, sighing before scenting Bucky.

"I think you should go apologize to Noah," Bucky told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay," Maisie climbed further up to kiss Bucky's cheek, and said, "Love you, daddy."

"Love you, too, baby," Bucky assured, helping her down. Steadying her, Bucky graciously showed his gratitude, "Thank you for breakfast."

"Welcome!" Maisie called as she raced out of the room, heading for the staircase, "You 'serve it!"

Bucky chuckled and looked around the bedroom. Never realizing how lonely breakfast and bed could be until he was left alone, in bed, with his breakfast. So, Bucky wheeled the tray out of the room and over to the elevator.

It still surprised Bucky to live in a home with its own elevator. But back when Steve first offered his home to Bucky and the pups, he hadn't been exaggerating about having more than enough room. In fact, Steve owned a five story brownstone in Brooklyn that had an entire floor of guest rooms. Of course, it had been handy when Bucky's family flew in from Indiana, but the many rooms in this single house was still something Bucky had to get used to. And also tugged at Bucky's heart whenever he wondered what Steve's day-to-day life was like before him and the pups. How lonely it must've been for him.

Arriving at the ground floor, dubbed the, "kiddie floor," Bucky wheeled the tray over to the smaller kitchen. For a moment, just watching as Steve cleaned up the mess from making breakfast. Enjoying the way Steve pursed his lips when he concentrated, but enjoying the way he occasionally kissed the top of Hugh's head even more.

Beyond the kitchen, Bucky could hear _PJ Masks_ coming from the family room. Surprised that the pups weren't in the playroom behind him. Considering how Maisie had thrown toys at Noah though, Steve probably didn't want them to get too riled up.

"So, breakfast in bed is a no-go?" Steve questioned, glancing over at Bucky while he wiped the island counter.

Leaning against the archway, Bucky shrugged, "Got lonely."

"Well," Steve started, carefully removing the two month old from the carrier and grabbing a bottle, "At least you've got some good company."

"The best company," Bucky corrected, following Steve into the family room where Maisie and Noah were lounging on the large comfy sofa, preoccupied with their newest, favorite cartoon. Bucky settled in, adjusting the tray, and leaned in to give Steve another kiss. _This_ was the best birthday breakfast he'd ever had.


	2. Two

**Two:**

Laying down Hugh in his crib for his afternoon nap, Bucky wound the elephant mobile and hummed along with the tinkering music of _Baby Mine_. Stroking his wrist along Hugh's cheek to scent-mark the infant as he made sure the monitor was on, and left the office-turned-nursery. Quietly walking down the hallway to the pups' rooms to find the pair sleeping in Maisie's bed, hand-in-hand.

Bucky knew that they were still adjusting to this new way of life, just like he was. And sometimes, Bucky wondered if they should move them into one room. But then he remembered when they had asked the toddlers if they wanted to share a room or have their own, how they had jumped at the opportunity for independence.

Easing the door shut, Bucky climbed down the grand staircase to the main level of the house. On his way to the larger kitchen, Bucky straightened the frame of their official first family portrait, the one taken by Steve's photographer best friend, Natasha, and fluffed purple throw cushions on the new gray sofa that was really more for show than anything else. Just little things that helped Bucky believe that this was _his_ house, too. Especially when his mind screamed at him to not mess up Steve's house the way he wasn't allowed to mess up Brock's apartment.

"This is your home now," Steve had told them the first day that they had arrived three days after Hugh was born.

Giving them a tour as he asked which rooms Maisie and Noah would want. Allowing Bucky to choose if he wanted to share a room or have one of the other five bedrooms. Even offering to turn the ground floor into an apartment for them, if Bucky wanted it. Warning the pups about the indoor pool in the basement and how they were never allowed down there without either him or Bucky, while also triple checking that the door was locked. Reminding them that they had full reign of the rest of the house -- even the fancy cinema where Steve had monthly movie nights -- as he solidified, "This is your home now."

 _This is your home_ , Bucky reminded himself as he opened the fridge and pulled out sandwich items.

Steve hadn't just been blowing smoke up his ass either, he had meant it when he said that this was their home. Allowing the pups to pick out furniture and bedding and toys -- _so_ many toys. More toys than they knew what to do with. Everything they saw, they wanted, and thanks to Steve and his very successful career, they had it. If Bucky didn't know better, he would've been suspicious of Steve buying their love.

With Bucky, Steve had given him full reign of the house and gave him full support with remodeling. Wanting his house to be _their_ home. Although at first, Bucky had been hesitant, he eventually gave in. First, deciding on more comfortable furniture. It was more than obvious that when Steve had first bought the brownstone, he allowed a decorator to do whatever they wanted with the house.

Meanwhile, the first thing that Steve did was to turn the ground floor into the kiddie floor. Stocking the smaller kitchen on that floor with snacks and juices. Agreeing to the large sectional sofa that just swallowed them up whenever they sat on it and was perfect for nesting and naps, in the family room. Turning that formal living room into a pup's dream by making it an indoor playground. A rock-climbing wall on one side with a pit of soft foam in case they fell. Two clubhouses on opposite ends of the room, connected by a bridge. A slide connected to the clubhouse on the left. Not to mention the swings on either of the clubhouses.

To say that Steve went overboard, would've been an understatement. But it was for the pups, and Bucky just couldn't say no. Neither could Sharon, who designed and overlooked the construction of the play equipment.

The second choice that Bucky had made was to turn the office next to the master suite into the nursery. At first, Bucky was sure that Steve would need a lot more convincing. But he was pleasantly surprised when, after a four o'clock feeding, Steve had readily agreed that he wanted the baby close. It was really as simple as that.

To Bucky's continued surprise, _life_ with Steve was as simple as that.

Really, it had been no surprise when Bucky hinted that he wanted to mate Steve, not even a month after moving in together. Steve, not needing the hints however, had happily offered. Under one condition: for Bucky to bite Steve first. Which Bucky was more than a little glad to oblige by.

After cutting the two turkey and salami on rye sandwiches in half, Bucky put the knife in the sink. Making sure that the baby monitor receiver clipped to his pants was on, shrugging on his winter jacket because it was still too cold for Bucky's liking. Placing both plates on the tray and left through the sliding door off the kitchen.

Cautiously climbing down the deck steps, Bucky crossed the patio and small backyard to the garage. Since they had turned Steve's office into the nursery, Steve had decided to turn the mostly unused guest studio apartment into his office. It was more convenient and allowed Steve to have a quiet workspace.

"Ya know," Bucky started in lieu of a greeting, "We should install a zip-line."

"A zip-line?" Steve loudly chuckled, setting down his pen and turning in the computer chair to watch Bucky set down the lunch tray. Stretching his arms above his head, Steve reminded, "You know you don't have to bring me lunch every day. Especially not on your birthday."

Bucky blew a raspberry in protest as he shrugged out of his jacket and he dished out the plates. Crossing the room to grab some soda from the fridge -- the only fridge that had the caffeinated beverages -- Bucky popped the tops and joined Steve on the sofa. Peeking over at the desk with Steve's latest artwork for the _Striped Crusader_ , and earning a pointed look from the artist himself.

"You know that you have to wait until it's done," Steve half-teased as he took a bite of the sandwich.

"I know," Bucky feigned a whine and took a sip of his Pepsi, "But you can't leave me hanging after the last issue's cliffhanger!"

Steve shook his head, amusement flowing through the bond. Leaning over, Steve kissed Bucky's cheek and assured, "You'll be able to read it soon enough."

"Tonight?" Bucky eagerly pestered. Steve rolled his eyes, but the bond still held that amusement and beneath that, the ever-present love.

Growing up, Bucky had always wondered what a bond would feel like. His dad had told him, "It's knowing you're never alone." His mom had answered, "Having an insight to your partner's mind." Teddy had joked, "It's a five minute warning before realizing how much you messed up." Having a bond now, Bucky knew that he had imagined it wrong. It was like finding a lost favorite book from his childhood. It was a lucky day where everything went his way. It was coming home after a long day.

Bucky wasn't sure if that was how it felt with all bond-mates, but he knew that that was the way it was with Steve.

"I have bigger plans for tonight than just letting you read a rough draft of a comic book," Steve divulged with mustard on his chin.

Shaking his head, Bucky took a napkin and wiped the mustard for his mate. Leaning over to kiss Steve's stubbly cheek, before teasing, "So, you are gonna let me read it?"

"I swear, you only like me for my work," Steve joked, and Bucky sought out the bond within him to see if Steve felt any truth in his jest.

Not finding any insecurities in his teasing, Bucky decided not to worry about it, himself. Choosing to, instead, focus on Steve's suggestion. Wondering aloud, "It can't be a proposal, you already did that --" flashing the simple white gold band on his left ring finger "-- Can't be the party, because you spilled those beans weeks ago."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve finished off his sandwich and taunted, "You'll never figure it out."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at his mate and watched him for a moment. Then, he warned, "Steven, it better not be some ostentatious gift."

"Steven?" Steve choked on his food, brows arching high on his forehead, hiding under his floppy blond hair. Finally swallowing, he chuckled, "Geez, so a gaudy diamond necklace is off the table? Ooh, and no shiny sports car? What am I supposed to get you now with those crossed off the list?"

Balling up his napkin, Bucky threw it at the petite alpha. While Steve was preoccupied, Bucky swung his leg over his slender lap. Instantly, Steve's large hands landed on Bucky's sides before sliding around to his ass while Bucky nuzzled into his neck. Pressing kisses to the mating bite on Steve's skin.

Trailing the kisses up the column of Steve's slender neck, Bucky softly confirmed, "I just need you. I _only_ want you."

Steve took in a deep breath, scenting Bucky while he ran his wrists over Bucky's hips and up his back, effectively scent-marking him too. Rolling his head back, to allow Bucky more skin to kiss, Steve taunted, "You won't be saying that once you see your present."

In retaliation, Bucky dropped his hips at that. Grinding onto Steve like they were hormone-filled teenagers. Just giving enough to tease his alpha and soak in that fresh-apple-pie-cooling-on-the-windowsill lust scent. But only for a moment because he knew that he should be heading back to the house. The kids would be waking from their naps soon. Hugh would need a changing and a feeding. Not to mention how Nat and Sharon were bringing the kids ov--

"Are you guys having sex?" A familiar raspy voice, Natasha, questioned through the baby monitor.

Jerking at the surprise, Bucky's heart raced as he climbed off Steve's lap. Shrugging on his jacket, Bucky dropped one more kiss to Steve's lips. Then, packed up the tray and dishes to head back to the main house.


	3. Three

**Three:**

"You've got beard-burn on your face," Natasha greeted, gnawing on one of the Ants on a Log that Steve made for the pups afternoon snack.

"Well," Bucky scoffed, hiding his blush with shrugging out of his jacket as he retorted, "You've got peanut butter on yours."

Childishly, Natasha stuck her tongue out at Bucky. As she grabbed a napkin to wipe her face, Bucky looked past the dining room to the formal living room. The two older Carter children were lounging on the sofa and arm chairs, busy on their phones. Bucky took that as proof that he picked the right furniture since the teens were relaxing so easily in their seats. Practically in their own little worlds as they all but ignored the two omegas in the kitchen.

As Bucky started putting the dishes in the dishwasher, he picked up another omega's scent. Knowing that Natasha was on suppressants and preferred to wear a perfumed scent-blocker, it wasn't her. And Sharon was a beta, so it definitely wasn't her.

Looking up with wide eyes, Bucky lowered his voice and leaned closer to Natasha as he asked, "Did Gabby present?"

"What was your first clue?" Natasha good-humoredly scoffed around a bite of celery, peanut butter, and raisin.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky playfully waved the comment off and leaned on the counter to watch Sharon enter from the kiddie floor. Seeing Bucky, she smiled happily at him as she greeted, "Happy birthday!"

Blushing, Bucky nodded his acknowledgement and quietly said, "Thank you."

Before Bucky could say anything else, a shrill cry came over the baby monitor. Thankful for his out because he was still insecure around Steve's friends without Steve there, Bucky headed for the stairs. As he climbed the grand staircase, Bucky could hear Sharon accuse Natasha, "Were you being nice to him?"

Entering the nursery, Bucky switched off the monitor and lifted the wailing infant. "Shh," Bucky soothed, cradling Hugh to his chest, "You're okay."

Laying Hugh on the changing table, Bucky automatically followed through the motions. Certain that he could do this blindfolded in his sleep as he quickly, and thoroughly, cleaned up the baby. Finishing by snapping his blue and green dinosaur one-piece and bringing him close to himself again.

Unsurprisingly, when Bucky exited into the hallway, he found Maisie rubbing at her eyes, holding onto Windy. Standing there in a mismatched mess of an outfit of purple and pink striped leggings and yellow shirt with big blue polka dots. Bucky bit his tongue though because this was a prime example of Maisie showing her independence. Since Maisie caught Bucky, she crossed the hallway to him and complained, "How come Hughie is so loud?"

"He doesn't know how to talk yet," Bucky reasoned, smoothing down her messy hair. In hopes of cheering her up, he informed, "Auntie Nat and Auntie Sharon are here. Kids too."

Maisie quirked a brow up at him, gauging him. Bucky nodded, and that was enough for Maisie to rush down the staircase before Bucky. Wondering if Noah was awake too, he headed down the hallway to Maisie's room. Before he could even check, Noah came rushing out of Maisie's room in a blur of red and blue as he headed straight into the bathroom across the hall from her bedroom.

Watching as Noah struggled with pulling down his still-buttoned pants and pull-up, Bucky asked, "Need help?"

"No!" Noah confirmed, succeeding in freeing himself and climbing onto the toilet.

"Remember to wash your hands," Bucky called out, giving his son some privacy as he climbed back downstairs to the main level.

With Hugh's crying picking up again, Bucky shifted him so he was nuzzled into his scent gland while he scent-marked the baby's back. Catching a glimpse of Gabby's brown high ponytail as she walked down to the kiddie floor. As he crossed the floor to the kitchen, he was happy to find Natasha holding a ready bottle out to him. _Progress_ , Bucky internally cheered as he accepted the bottle and sat down at the table. Shifting Hugh, so he could feed him.

Settling down with the nipple in his mouth, Hugh's eyes started fluttering closed again. Quietly, the back door opened and Steve entered the house. Smiling at Bucky before smiling at his friends.

"I thought you guys weren't coming over for another hour," Steve shrugged out of his jacket. Dropping a kiss to Bucky's lips and scent-marking Hugh in Bucky's arms, Steve looked around and asked, "Where're the kids?"

"Watching _Shrek_ ," Sharon answered, removing the tray of snacks out of the fridge.

"Gab and Dre wanted to go swimming," Natasha informed, then teased, "But we weren't sure what kind of things go on in there."

"The pool is for Steve's arthritis," Bucky sputtered while his cheeks heated. Sure, Bucky had experienced an urge to get handsy with Steve after he returned from his evening swim and was still wet from the heated pool. But it wasn't like Bucky was going to do anything…

All the while, Steve gave Natasha a disappointed look. One that Bucky was damn glad he had never had directed at himself or the pups. But Bucky did, admittedly, find it entertaining. Especially when Steve read the paper with Brock's arrest and grew extremely disappointed with how long it would take for his case to go to trial. Which then led to a rant about the justice system as a whole that eventually transformed into a speech that was fitting for one of the _Striped Crusader_ 's comic books, and turned Bucky on something fierce.

"So?" Natasha giggled. The omega leaned against the counter as she recounted, "Lord knows we were crazed the first year after mating."

"We were also kid-less, dear," Sharon, being the stereotypical level-headed beta, reminded, lifting the tray of snacks and carrying it downstairs.

Lovingly, Natasha waved her mate's comment away. Crossing her arms, she directed her sharp gaze back to Bucky. Studying him the way she often did. Which, Bucky hated. Sure, Bucky understood Natasha not fully trusting him yet. What with his and Steve's extremely fast courtship and even faster mating. It also didn't help that Steve was not only a financially stable individual, but was a very wealthy man, and it was logical for it to be suspicious.

Bucky hoped that she'd trust him eventually. Realize that he wasn't using Steve for his money. That he actually loved the alpha and wished that they had met sooner, and under more conventional settings. Since they hadn't met earlier in their lives though, Bucky was determined to make up for lost time and love Steve all the more for the rest of their lives.

Ducking his head, Bucky disguised hiding his face by gazing down at his content baby. Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky watched as Steve crossed the kitchen to his best friend and mutely gave Natasha a pointed look. Silently, Natasha gave Steve another look. It wasn't the first time that Bucky had witnessed the pair having an entire conversation without vocally voicing anything, and he was positive that it wouldn't be the last. Sure, Steve and Bucky had many conversations like that, but they had the bond. Even now, Bucky could feel Steve's side; his annoyance and the slight anger burning just below it like hot coals on a grill. Vaguely, Bucky wondered how the two petite individuals could nonverbally converse and understand each other without having that tie to each other.

Amusement crackled throughout the bond before Steve threw his arms up and complained, "Damn it, Nattie, ya know how much I hate when you do that!"

"Do what?" Natasha feigned innocence. Bucky peeked over at them to find Natasha scrunching her upper lip above her top row of teeth and wiggling her eyebrows. Steve was actively trying to refrain from laughing and Natasha fixed her gaze on Bucky as she teased, "James, what's so funny? I'm trying to have a _mature_ conversation."

Despite himself, Bucky couldn't help but laugh. Completely disrupting Hugh and causing the infant to unlatch from the bottle's nipple and cry. Sighing, Bucky set the bottle down and shifted Hugh so he was nuzzled into his scent glands. Noticing that the bottle was almost gone, Bucky decided to consider it a feat and burp the little guy.

"He's eating more, that's a good thing," Steve celebrated before immediately second-guessing himself, "Right?"

"It's a good thing," Bucky assured, still patting Hugh's back to help relieve the gas.

Alpha pride bloomed, just slightly, causing a grin to tug at Bucky's lips. Natasha playfully pinched her nose and theatrically waved her hand in front of herself as she joked, "You know, _this_ \--" pointing at between Steve and Bucky "-- would be cute, if you didn't stink up the place!"

"Ya know, I vaguely remember _someone_ , 'stinking,' up our whole house when Xavier went potty in the Big Boy Potty for the first time without being asked," Sharon stated, rejoining the adults.

"Hey, that is definitely something to be proud of," Steve defended.

Being reminded of the Big Boy Potty, Bucky glanced over at the clock and asked Sharon, "Was Noah downstairs?"

"Uh, no," Sharon regretfully answered.

Steve pushed himself off the counter before Bucky could stand up, and offered, "I'll go check."

"Thank you," Bucky called after Steve as the petite alpha headed for the grand staircase. Always thankful for this man, _his_ man. Always thankful to be Steve's as well.


	4. Four

**Four:**

"So," Sharon started, taking a seat at the table beside Bucky. Looking just about as nervous as Bucky felt as she conversationally asked, "How've you been?"

"Good," Bucky softly answered, being drowned out by Hugh's impressively loud burp. Pressing his lips together to muffle his laughter, Bucky flipped the question to her, "You?"

"Good," Sharon answered, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear while she thought of something else to fill the silence.

Natasha, being the good mate that she was, quickly jumped in. Turning the conversation to something that might provide more to say, Natasha prompted, "Are you excited for tonight?"

Bucky hesitated. It had been six years since Bucky had had a party. It had also been six years since Bucky had been kid-less. If he was being honest, he wasn't sure how much fun he'd have without the pups with him. After all, they had been his entire reason of living for such a long time.

Rubbing through Hugh's thick hair with his mechanical hand, Bucky questioned, "Are you sure that Gabby can handle looking after the pups? I don't want her to feel overwhelmed."

"She'll be fine," Sharon reassured while Natasha agreed, "Plus, she'll have Dre to help her."

Even though Gabby was 16 and Drew was 14, it still seemed like a lot of work. Especially with their own younger siblings, Kiara and Xavier, being around the same age and a little older than Maisie. Not to mention baby Hughie being so young.

"Are you sure?" Bucky worried his lower lip as he glanced at Hugh, resting his head on his broad shoulder. The baby was contently snoozing and Bucky nosed along his little face to breathe in that distinct happy Bucky's pup scent in hopes of soothing his own nerves.

"They've been helping with Kiki and Xay since before they were in our custody," Sharon softly clarified. Reaching over the table, she tenderly placed her hand on top of Bucky's, emitting soothing beta pheromones, which Bucky greatly appreciated.

"I know," Bucky conceded, taking his hand back from Sharon and went back to scent-marking Hugh.

Through the bond, amusement and love twined together, and Bucky blushed again. Assuming that it was directed at himself and how Bucky was getting along with his friends. Only, once the petite alpha didn't appear from around the corner did he realize that it must've been towards Noah. Absolutely adoring the way Steve loved his -- _their_ \-- pups, Bucky's own love flowed through the bond.

Hearing Steve's footsteps on the staircase, Bucky tried to catch the conversation Steve was having with Noah. From what it sounded like, they were arguing. Which definitely caught Bucky's attention and made him focus on their words just a little more.

"Daddy said I no halfa drink it," Noah insisted.

"Well, maybe we should just double check," Steve countered, calling Noah's bluff.

"Papa, no," Noah whined as Steve carried him into the kitchen. Catching Bucky's eye, Noah squirmed in Steve's arms. Setting him down and steadying the fussy toddler, Steve let Noah run over to Bucky. Tugging at Bucky's arm, Noah pleaded, "Daddy, no wanna."

"What don't you want, honey?" Bucky asked, tugging his arm out of Noah's grasp and brushing his wrist along the side of his face.

"No 'nilla shake," Noah pouted.

Steve was already shaking one of the supplement shakes and explained, "He says that you say that he doesn't have to drink them anymore."

"Baby," Bucky sighed, leaning forward to kiss Noah's forehead. Bucky clarified, "I said you didn't have to drink the vanilla shakes, since you don't like 'em. But you still gotta drink the other flavors."

"Papa didn't like drinking them when he was little either," Natasha informed. Teasing, she propped her chin on her hand and asked, "How long did you drink them for?"

"Until I was 13," Steve admitted, playfully rolling his eyes. The bond lighting up with nostalgia for a time that Bucky had never experienced, but longed for all the same. Opening the 8 oz bottle, he took a swig of it. Something that Steve often did to demonstrate to the pups that whatever they didn't want to consume was, "Yummy!"

Just like it had with everything else Steve did that with, Noah predictably reached out for the shake. Even though a wave of nausea washed over Steve, and Bucky by proxy. Once the container was securely in Noah's hands, he took a hesitant sip. Instantly, Noah's face lit up as he confirmed, "Yummy!"

"See, I told ya it was," Steve smiled down at him, running his fingers through Noah's messy curls. Twisting the cap back on, he instructed, "Ask Gabby to open it for you, okay?"

"'Kay!" Noah agreed, heading down the kitchen staircase leading to the family room.

Giving his bondmate a knowing look, Bucky said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Steve smirked, taking a seat at the table across from him. Under the table, Steve extended his legs until one of them brushed against Bucky's.

Relaxing all the more, Bucky slumped in the seat, allowing his own legs to extend further under the table. Their ankles touching as Steve ran his socked foot up Bucky's calf, just to give his omega some affection. Contently, Bucky closed his eyes.

"So," Natasha started, breaking the quiet. Bucky opened his eyes to watch the redhead fight a laugh as she questioned, "Who decided to dress the rugrat in a _Striped Crusader_ shirt?"

"Who do you think?" Steve happily scoffed, winking at Bucky.

Blushing, Bucky rubbed his foot up Steve's calf, but didn't say anything. Simply enjoying this moment. However, the moment didn't last long when a melodic beep interrupted before a polite British accent announced from the Stark Smart Speaker, "Mr. Barnes, 'Becks,' is calling. Would you like me to answer?"

"That's fine," Bucky confirmed and added, "Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S."

Another beep left the speaker in reply and the call was answered. As soon as the call went through though, a loud, whine from a party horn came over the speaker. Immediately, Hugh startled awake, even with the speaker's user interface automatically lowering the volume, it was still enough to wake the sleeping pup.

"Oh no," Becca stated, and Bucky could imagine her wincing. Clarifying, "I assumed that you would be on your phone or at least have a headphone in!"

"What, so I could go deaf?" Bucky questioned, standing from the table. Shifting Hugh to his neck, so the baby could scent him, Bucky started swaying from side-to-side. Over Hugh's crying, Bucky complained, "Happy birthday to you too."

"Happy birthday!" Becca whispered, just to be a smart-ass.

Bucky rolled his eyes and nosed along Hugh's soft baby hair as he more sincerely told her, "Happy birthday, Becks. What time are you getting here?"

"About that," Becca hesitated.

Turning to face the speaker, Bucky caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eyes as Steve, Natasha, and Sharon started heading downstairs. Bucky appreciated the gesture and loved Steve all the more for knowing he'd want some privacy. Especially if Becca wasn't going to be there tonight.

"Rebecca Joanne, if you're not there tonight, I swear to god that I will disown you," Bucky threatened.

Steve came back upstairs holding Fanny, the elephant security blanket that he bought at the hospital gift shop. Instead of handing it over to Bucky the way Brock would have, Steve took Hugh into his own arms. Shifting the sniffling baby, so he was resting directly against the mating bite at the crook of his neck. Leaning in, he waited for Bucky to close the distance in a soft kiss.

"It's not so much as not being there," Becca hedged, "It's more that I have a date…"

Bucky sat down at the breakfast bar, stunned. "You're choosing a date over our first shared birthday party in six years?"

"What? No," Becca assured, then clarified, "I might be a little late."

"Becca, it's a dinner," Bucky reminded.

"I know that," she giggled, "He and I were going to get a drink. But trust me, I won't be too late and I’m only having one drink because I have work tomorrow. So, you definitely don't have to worry about me climbing on top of the table and singing _Bad Romance_."

Considering it was his twin's birthday too, and she did have very little free time for a social life, Bucky couldn't help but agree, "Okay. But you have to at least tell me about the guy."

"Deal," Becca took the offer and easily supplied, "His name is Arthur. Alpha, obviously."

"Obviously," Bucky repeated, knowing that his sister was gay since they both hit puberty and had a crush on the same young alpha classmate. Of course, the pair found that the only way to remain amicable about finding _that_ out was for neither of them to date her.

"He's a pediatrician --"

"Love that," Bucky commented approvingly.

"How did I know you would?" Becca commented and Bucky could imagine the eye roll. Mainly because he gave one of his own. Lovingly, of course, as he filled the tea kettle. Getting ready to tease and gossip with his twin the way they used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my family is going through a difficult time. My stepdad's brother had a massive heart attack last week and has been in a coma since. Today, my stepdad got the call that his brother is not going to make it and is understandably having a very hard time with it. He is currently on his way to the hospital with my mom in hopes that the nurses will allow him to say goodbye. It's difficult time in general right now with the pandemic, but if everyone could please keep my family in your thoughts and send good vibes or what have you, that would be amazing.
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and staying safe!  
> Much love and appreciation,  
> Minnie ❤❤❤


	5. Five

**Five:**

"Wow," Steve commented, lust and love mingling in the bond when Bucky stepped onto the main floor.

Blushing, Bucky fidgeted in his casual navy-blue outfit and playfully rolled his eyes, "It's just a suit."

"Doesn't mean you look any less stunning. And you are," Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist, under the open jacket and stroking his thumb over the blue floral shirt as his eyes roamed over Bucky's frame, " _Stunning_."

"I'm your mate, you have to say that," Bucky brushed off the compliment while he brushed his hands over the gray suit jacket accentuating Steve's slender shoulders, making them seem broader. Cheeks still burning as he leaned down to kiss Steve. Turning the conversation onto Steve, he ran his hand over his stubble-free cheek and commented, "You shaved."

"Wanted to look good for you tonight," Steve admitted with the most attractive blush that Bucky had ever laid his eyes on, and his most favorite blush he had ever seen, colored the alpha's cheeks.

Resting his forehead against Steve's, Bucky told him, "You always look good. Scruffy or clean-shaven. Just out of the shower or with dry spit-up on your shirt --"

"Ew," Steve interjected, his face scrunching in disgust.

"-- I still can't believe that _I_ got so lucky as to have such a stud for a mate," Bucky finished with a smug smirk tugging at his lips while he pulled Steve closer by the notch lapels of his jacket.

Steve's blush darkened and spread up to his ears, which was definitely a trait that always made Bucky's stomach swoop in attraction. Bucky ducked his head, scenting Steve and wishing that his white button-up shirt's collar didn't cover his mating bite. Compromising with kissing the spot on Steve's neck just below his ear instead.

"I'm the lucky one," Steve argued, giving Bucky's hips a squeeze.

"Should we start the car or are you two going to get a room?" Natasha interrupted. Bucky glanced over to her and found her leaning against the doorframe to the formal living room in a plunging neckline black velvet cocktail dress.

Pulling back, Steve tucked a loose strand from Bucky's French braid behind his ear and suggested, "We should go say goodbye to the pups."

Reluctance and hesitation lit up the bond, and Bucky wasn't sure if they were his emotions or Steve's. Nevertheless, Bucky left the comfort of Steve's thin arms and led the way downstairs to the kiddie floor.

There, they found Noah cuddled up next to Gabby while he held onto Xavier's hand, in a nest that Gabby had created out of some of the fleece throw blankets. Maisie was sitting on Dre's lap content as could be while he delicately combed through her dark waves and the knots that occasionally snagged. All the while, Kiara was lounging in a bean bag chair with a juice box and a baby doll.

"Mama, you got some competition for best dressed," Dre teased once he spotted the other three adults.

Sharon left the kitchen, snacking on an ants on a log, while an asymmetrical rose gold slip dress hugged her athletic frame. Her brows were arched high on her forehead at her son's comment before she spotted the trio and playfully wiggled her brows while shimmying her shoulders.

As she took another bite of the celery, Natasha quirked a brow and joked, "Pregaming appetizers before appetizers?" Silently, Sharon fought her smirk and offered the rest of the snack to her bonded. Natasha wrapped her arms around Sharon's waist and opened her mouth to accept the treat while she fondly stated, "This is why I mated you."

"Among other things," Sharon smirked, kissing Natasha's forehead.

"Among other things," Natasha happily agreed.

"Yuck!" Kiara giggled and hid her reddening brown face behind the baby doll, but still peeking over at them with a small smile on her face.

Bucky couldn't help but grin at their interaction as he stepped over toys and leaned down to press a kiss on Noah's chubby pale cheek. Pleasantly surprised when Xavier tilted his head, so he could receive a kiss too. If that wasn't proof enough of his acceptance, Bucky didn't know what was. So, he happily obliged and pressed a kiss to the child's youthfully plump brown cheek.

"What about Gabby?" Noah asked when Bucky stood upright again.

Brows arching, he asked the teen, "Would you like a kiss, too?"

"Well, we are family," Gabby reasoned. The, _duh_ , being implied as she held her head still, so Bucky could kiss her darker, reddish-brown forehead.

As Bucky pulled back, he locked eyes with her green ones and reminded, "Don't let them boss you around." Gesturing over to the baby swing where Hugh was sleeping, Bucky teased, "Especially not that one."

"Okay," Gabby giggled, absentmindedly scent-marking both her youngest brother and Noah.

Passing Steve while the petite alpha ran his hand over Kiara's springy honey-blonde corkscrew hair. Smiling at Bucky as they essentially swapped to give the other kids on the opposite ends of the couch kisses. Trying not to step on Natasha or Sharon's toes as the two women were saying goodbye to their children, too.

"I want you to be good," Bucky warned, tilting Maisie's head, so she was looking up at him.

"Okay," Maisie sighed while Dre defended her, "She's always good."

Bucky couldn't help but smile at that. Leaning forward, Bucky kissed Maisie's rosy cheek. Before Bucky could pull too far back, Dre was tilting his face so Bucky could press a kiss to his freckle-speckled skin. Once he stood upright again, he playfully rolled his eyes at the way Dre was theatrically wiping at his russet complexion.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping baby, and knowing that Kiara still wasn't very comfortable with physical affection from him, Bucky waited by the doorway. A fond grin stretching his lips as he watched the two moms affectionately interact with their children. Not to mention how Steve scent-marked Hugh's elephant security blanket before replacing it in the swing.

As Natasha, Sharon, and Steve crossed the family room to join Bucky, the four adults blew kisses to the kids. Reminding them all that, "The pool is off limits," and, "Call us, if you need anything."

All the while, Gabby and Dre encouraged, "Go have fun," and, very bluntly, "Leave already!"

So, that was exactly what the couples did. Leaving through the ground floor front door to the Romanoff-Carter vehicle, Bucky felt a twinge of anxiety flow through him. Not his own, but Steve's. Pausing as Steve locked the door behind them, Bucky extended his hand out for his mate.

Appreciatively, Steve accepted the offer and twined their fingers together. Bucky grinned down at him and lifted their hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of Steve's hand. Attempting to reassure his partner the best he could, "They'll be fine."

"I know," Steve assured, opening the back passenger door for Bucky, "I just miss them already."

"Sap," Natasha good-humoredly mocked as she started the van, earning an eye roll from the petite alpha as the four adults settled in their seats.

Although Bucky was nervous about being away from the pups for the first time, he was also excited to properly celebrate his birthday. And with Steve by his side, he couldn't ask for anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hi, everyone! Sorry for the slow updates, and sorry in advance because I'm pretty sure that they're going to continue being slow. Not only because of everything that is currently going on in the world, but with the specific things that have/are happening to my family and myself.
> 
> My stepdad's brother passed 5/30 with the funeral 6/1. Even though that was two weeks ago (has it really been two weeks already???), I'm an empath and emotions drain me, even other's emotions.
> 
> We also had a small tornado in my town. Luckily, it wasn't near where I live and didn't seem to do a lot of damage, mainly just some trees being uprooted and messing with the power lines. My cousins are currently without power due to it, but they are all safe, and that's whats really important.
> 
> The main thing that has been weighing heavily on me though is my health (as always). I thought that I was dealing with swollen glands in my neck. But surprise, surprise, it wasn't my glands. Last week I got an ultrasound that showed I have a cyst mass, not swollen glands. Today, I got a CT scan with contrast (if you haven't dealt with the contrast, it's not a comfy time. It makes you feel warm all over your body, makes it feel like you're peeing your pants, and makes your mouth taste like copper), and I won't get the results for a few more days.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, I'm a wreck. Writing is my only outlet and my doctors encourage it because it's a productive way to channel my emotions while also distracting myself from chronic pain. But my depression is definitely making it difficult to focus on anything. I also have a sleep issue where I randomly pass out, so naps take up a lot of my time too.
> 
> All in all, I'm trying to be a good person, make myself happy, and remain positive. But I really don't know when I'll be finishing "Baby Mine" and I *definitely* don't know when I'll be finishing "Begin Again". I appreciate everyone who read my fics and I adore reading comments. Just know that if I don't reply, I have still read them, but am too drained and/or depressed to reply.
> 
> In short: Be kind. Sign petitions. Be the change you want to see.  
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤


	6. Six

**Six:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Stunned, Bucky stood at the entrance to the private event room, wide-eyed. Sure, Bucky knew that Steve had planned a small, intimate birthday dinner for him, but he was still pleasantly surprised to find that people actually cared. Experiencing Steve's friends' kindness in regards to himself, gave Bucky that warm fuzzy feeling of belonging. Something that, for so long, Bucky wasn't sure he'd ever feel again.

"Thank you," Bucky smiled, getting a little teary-eyed thanks to the leftover hormones from being pregnant.

"If you cry," the man who was on a fast track to becoming Bucky's best friend, T'Challa, warned, "I'll cry."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Bucky playfully questioned as he sniffled. When the fashionable black alpha opened his arms, offering a hug, Bucky eagerly accepted.

"No, we would not," Steve's colleague and best friend, Sam, piped up, just to the right of his mate.

Turning his head to look at the overzealous beta, Bucky joked, "Aw, why not? We could all cry."

"Look, it's your party and you can cry if you want to," Sam good-humoredly argued, "But I don't want to partake."

T'Challa pulled away from Bucky and smirked, "That's only because you cried after watching --"

"That's not something that needs to be broadcast --" Sam interrupted.

"-- _Brothers in Arms_ for the umpteenth time --"

"-- Whoever doesn't cry at that masterpiece," Sam confirmed, "Is soulless."

"I have heard it's a rather moving film," an accented male voice spoke up from behind Bucky.

Turning, Bucky gazed upon a petite, elderly white man with balding white hair and circle wire-framed glasses. Bucky's jaw dropped as he recognized the original artist for _Striped Crusader_ , Dr. Abraham Erskine.

"You must be James," the friendly alpha approached.

Bucky's eyes widened because _Dr. Abraham Erskine knows who I am!_ And although Bucky knew that he should say something -- anything, really -- he couldn't. He wasn't even able to take the man's hand when he offered it in greeting.

From beside him, Steve's smile faltered and he took a concerned step closer to his mate while looking up at him, "Buck?"

"Is he alright?" Dr. Erskine asked, glancing worriedly at Steve with his hand still extended to Bucky.

"I think you broke him," a soft, British voice mused from behind Dr. Erskine.

Gaze shifting, Bucky spotted the first omega that had made a name as a writer in the comic book world. Ms. Margaret Carter stood there in a stunning red dress with her graying brown hair curled to perfection. When the corner of her vibrant red lips ticked up in an attractive smirk, Bucky's legs gave out on him.

"Buck? Bucky? James?!" Steve questioned, scent-marking his face with his wrist. The panic added a bitterness to his scent, but that relaxing-on-the-grass-beneath-an-apple-tree was still comforting.

Eyes fluttering open, the first thing that Bucky saw was Steve's face hovering close to his own. Steve's eyes were wide in concern and his breathing was shaky as he evaluated his mate. Pushing the loose brown strands from Bucky's braid away from his face.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, still soothingly stroking Bucky's face.

"Yeah," Bucky weakly confirmed, pushing himself up to his elbows.

"Not so fast," Ms. Carter suggested as Steve supported Bucky as he helped his mate sit up.

"What happened?" Bucky questioned -- even though he knew the answer -- his body feeling numb and his tongue feeling heavy.

"Well," Steve blew out a breath of air before explaining, "One minute you were just standing there -- stunned -- and then you dropped to the floor."

Bucky nodded, agreeing, "That sounds right."

Leaning in a bit closer, Steve quietly said, "You had me worried there for a moment."

"I wasn't expecting to meet my idols," Bucky clarified with a playful smirk as he grabbed onto the elegant table to steady himself.

Weakly, Steve chuckled and admitted, "I'm not sure if I should be glad that you were surprised or worried that you'll pass out again when you get your actual present."

"That wasn't the present?" Bucky's brows jumped high on his forehead while his mouth dropped open. Shaking his heavy head, Bucky protested, "Steve, this is too much."

"It's a birthday party, Buck," Steve corrected, shrugging his narrow shoulders. "It's not a big deal."

Fondly, Bucky looked over his mate. Leaning down, Bucky pressed a tender, chaste kiss to Steve's lips. Constantly reminded that he was lucky to have Steve in his life. Not only was Steve a good person, but an amazing father and a phenomenal mate. It also helped that he was easy on the eyes. Sure, Steve -- and, unfortunately society as a whole -- didn't agree, Bucky had never been with a more attractive alpha in his life.

"Perhaps some water will help," Dr. Erskine offered, holding out a glass of water to him.

Bucky's hand shook as he reached for the glass. Gaze still focused on the man, Bucky gushed, "Thank you, so much! For everything! For agreeing to be here! And for creating such a powerful story with strong characters! Honestly, I'm such a huge fan!"

Eyes widening at Bucky's loud enthusiasm, Dr. Erskine blinked and glanced over at the shorter alpha before confirming, "So, I've heard."

Blinking in surprise, himself, Bucky glanced down at Steve, seeing that fetching red he loved so much coloring Steve's naturally pale face. But he could look at his fiancé any time, so he quickly redirected his attention to the older man in front of him. After all, how many times was he going to get a chance to spend time with his favorite comic book artist of all time?

Taking a seat at the table, Dr. Erskine gestured towards an empty one near him for Bucky to take while he asked, "What's your favorite issue of _Striped Crusader_?"

Knocking his knee against the table and almost knocking the chair over in his haste, Bucky paused, brows furrowed as he half-teased, "Is this a test?"

Smirking, Dr. Erskine confirmed, "Yes."

Averting his gaze to the table and rubbing his sore knee, Bucky thought about it. Easily, all of the original run could've been classified as his favorite. How was he supposed to choose when the series as a whole had such a strong hold on who he was as a person? Glancing up at the older alpha, Bucky knew that there was no way that he'd accept that as an answer.

Sitting across from him, Steve was pressing his lips together as though he was fighting a knowing grin. Which made Bucky narrow his eyes in suspicion as he evaluated his mate. Although Steve was a dreadful liar, he was proving himself to be very good at keeping some surprises to himself.

"Well?" Dr. Erskine questioned, bringing Bucky's attention back to the older man.

"Um," Bucky blinked, trying to think.

"Abraham," Ms. Carter sat down and playfully warned, "Don't be so hard on him. We don't want to scare him off. Especially not on his birthday."

"I'm just curious, Peggy," the older man playfully rolled his eyes all the way around until he was looking at Bucky once again.

"Well, Dr. Erskine --"

"Abraham, please," he kindly corrected Bucky.

"Abraham," Bucky repeated, feeling a thrill at sounding so casual with his idol. It wasn't something that Bucky ever assumed he'd be able to do growing up in a small town in Indiana. And now Bucky was doing so twice in his life? How did he ever get so lucky?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Bucky answered, " _Rise of Redwing_. If I really had to narrow it down. It was a phenomenal storyline with the first mainstream omega superhero. Growing up, that meant a lot. It made me feel like _I_ could do anything. Willie Samuels will always be the best Star-Spangled Avenger."

Dr. Erskine -- Abraham -- proudly smirked. Clearly pleased by Bucky's answer as he glanced across the table to Steve. Before anything else could be said, an alpha waitress entered the room to start taking drink orders.

As everyone took a seat at the table, Bucky extended his leg under the table until he could hook his foot around Steve's ankle. The petite blond relaxed further in his seat and affectionately grinned at Bucky. Bucky knew that even if Abraham and Ms. Carter weren't there to celebrate his birth, he'd be happy to just have Steve there.

"And for you?" The waitress asked Bucky, pen and notepad ready.

"He'll have the Maui Mule, and I'll have a Salted Caramel White Russian," that familiar voice answered for Bucky, causing Bucky's head to whip around to look at his twin.

In a sparkly long-sleeve dress with gold geometric patterns, Becca fit in with Steve's accomplished friends better than Bucky ever did. Truly, a vision of beauty and composure. But that was how Becca always was.

"B, look at you! Are you sure that you've birthed three whole pups?" Becca complimented as she opened her arms to embrace Bucky.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Bucky stood up and accepted the hug. After all the years they spent apart, Bucky decided to never miss an opportunity to hold his sister close. Kissing Becca's cheek, Bucky said, "Happy birthday, Becks."

Tightening her arms around his midsection, she agreed, "Happy birthday, Buck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't follow me on instagram, here's a life update...  
> So, good news bad news situation.
> 
> Good news: I'm trying to distract myself and ignore my real life problems by writing and am not experiencing as much writer's block (watch, I just jinxed it 😅😬🤞).
> 
> Bad news: I have kidney stones still in my left kidney that I have to wait to pass. But those aren't bothering me at the moment, thankfully. The biggest news is that I'll be getting surgery to remove the cyst in my throat/neck. Hopefully that'll be happening with in the next week or two. The cyst has grown, but the ENT specialist reassured me that it doesn't seem to be cancerous and isn't currently life threatening.
> 
> Honestly, life is still a mess and entirely overwhelming. But I think I'm at the point in my life where I just don't give a fuck??? So, also a plus since I spent entirely too much of my life afraid of hurting someone's feelings from me standing up for myself and for others'.
> 
> So, yeah. I hope all is well with you and yours. Remember: Do no harm, but take no shit. Vote. And be the change you want to see.  
> Much love and appreciation,  
> Minnie ❤❤❤


	7. Seven

**Seven:**

"' _I'm a survivor_ \--'" Bucky and Sam sang into the karaoke microphones.

"'-- _What!_ \--'" Becca proclaimed in time with the Destiny's Child song.

"' _I'm not gon' give up_ \--'" Sam lifted his arm above his head.

"'-- _What!_ \--'" Becca rose her arm too, and started waving them just like Sam.

"' _I'm not gon' stop_ \--'" Bucky took another drink of his third fruity alcoholic beverage.

"'-- _What!_ \--'" The liquid in Becca's glass sloshed over the cup's rim.

"' _I’m gon' work harder_ \--'" The waitress nonchalantly handed Steve his credit card back.

"'-- _What!_ \--'" Natasha cupped her hands around her mouth as she joined Becca.

"' _I'm a survivor_ \--'" Steve bobbed his head to the beat as he signed the receipt.

"'-- _What!_ \--'" T'Challa's sister, Shuri, laughed from behind her recording phone.

"' _I'm gonna make it_ \--'" Sharon held Natasha's coat open, so the petite redhead could easily slip it on.

"'-- _What!_ \--'" Becca jumped around on the small stage.

"' _I will survive_ \--" Sam turned around, so his bum was facing their friends and started twerking.

"'-- _What!_ \--'" T'Challa reached out to playfully smack Sam's ass.

"' _Keep on survivin'_ \--'" Bucky laughed, stumbling over his feet and almost falling off the stage.

Luckily, Becca was able to reach out and pull Bucky upright before he twisted his ankle or bashed his head on a table. Steve blew out a deep breath of relief and quickly crossed the area towards the stage. Extending his hand towards Bucky as the song finally came to an end.

Accepting Steve's slender hand, Bucky stepped off the stage and leaned down to press an appreciative kiss to his mate's forehead. Wrapping his arms around Steve's slender shoulders, Bucky's lips tenderly trailed over Steve's temple and down to his ear.

"Thank you, Stevie," Bucky whispered directly into Steve's cute little ear that was starting to turn red with that blush Bucky loved so much.

A shudder rolled through Steve's body and he affectionately stroked along Bucky's lower back. Tilting his head back, Steve asked, "You ready to go?"

Nuzzling closer, so he could scent his wonderful mate, Bucky nodded his confirmation. Inhaling deeply, Bucky wished that Steve's shirt collar wasn't concealing the mating bite on his gland. It was easily one of Bucky's favorite traits of Steve, and he was the one to give it to him.

Pressing a kiss to the column of Steve's elegant neck, Bucky smirked when another shiver ran down Steve's body. Voice husky, Bucky seductively demanded, "Take me home."

Lowly, the soft start of a growl came from Steve as he gave Bucky's hips an affectionate squeeze. All the while, Steve's scent started smelling of freshly baked apple pies and no matter how much Steve tried to reel in the lust coursing through the bond, Bucky was satisfied to be encompassed by that desire from the inside out. When Steve took a step back, Bucky took a step forward to stay close to his mate. Immediately, Bucky tripped over his own feet and crashed into Steve further. If the table wasn't behind Steve, the petite alpha would've been knocked to the floor.

"Oof," Steve grunted as his lower back hit the table.

Bucky's expression instantly shifted to one of concern and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"'M fine," Steve reassured. Taking Bucky's prosthetic in hand and lacing their fingers together. Although it wasn't unusual for Steve to treat Bucky's non-flesh arm like it was an organic limb, it still made his heart skip a beat to be fully accepted.

Pressing a kiss to the bionic knuckles, Steve gestured towards the exit. Grinning, Bucky nodded and fondly stared down at his mate as they crossed the restaurant. Not even realizing they were outside until Steve's slender shoulders shook from the March breeze.

More to offer Steve warmth than for his own tipsy off-balance, Bucky slung his arm around Steve's shoulders. Reeling Steve in close, and hooking a finger under his chin to tilt his head up. With his lips against Steve's, Bucky graciously said, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, babe," Steve earnestly reminded.

Before Bucky could argue that he had a lot to thank Steve for, a horn honked and their attention snapped over to the Romanoff-Carter van. Bucky led them over to the vehicle and ushered Steve into the back, out of the chilly air. That familiar twinge of annoyance that usually lit up the bond whenever Steve felt parented by Bucky briefly appeared, but what caused the smirk on Bucky's face was the adoration that broke through the bond's dam and flooded Bucky.

Lacing their fingers together, Bucky was surprised when they were already pulling up outside their brownstone. Of course, Bucky reasoned that it probably had something to do with how preoccupied he had been with Steve's thumb softly caressing the back of his hand. Not to mention how he spent the entire drive waxing poetic about the way the street lights reflected off Steve's pale skin.

Climbing up the steps leading to the main entrance, Bucky felt young. Giggling like a teenager when Steve glanced knowingly behind himself, correctly assuming that Bucky was checking him out. Loudly laughing when Natasha was caught doing the same with her own mate. Feeling overwhelmingly accepted when Natasha playfully nudged him and teased, "Great minds think alike."

"Definitely," Bucky chuckled, briefly wrapping his arm along her shoulders to give them a friendly squeeze. Hoping that she was finally warming up to him.

"You sure this is what you wanted?" Sharon jokingly asked Steve once they entered the foyer.

Feigning thought, Steve narrowed his eyes and mocked, "Now that I think about it, these two are gonna be trouble."

Dramatically, Natasha waved off the comments, rolled her eyes, and childishly stuck her tongue out. As though that conveyed her thoughts on that, she chose not to say anything and headed for the bathroom.

"Tell Gab and Dre we're here?" Sharon suggested as she started heading in the opposite direction for the stairs, "I'll get the pups around."

"Go team!" Natasha raised her fist in the air, racing through the dining room towards the kitchen staircase and yelling down to the family room, "We're back!"

"Shh!" The other three adults reprimanded as Natasha quickly backtracked to the bathroom.

Following Sharon up the stairs, Bucky caught the yawn from the leggy blonde and offered, "Ya know, you can all just stay the night, if you're tired. We've got plenty of room."

"Thank you," Sharon smiled, but declined, "I'd rather pleasure my wife in our own bed though."

"Understandable," Bucky giggled, winking back at Steve.

The closer that the trio got to the pups' bedrooms, the quieter they tried to be. Considering it was going on eleven, Bucky hoped that they were all asleep because he definitely didn't want to have to deal with cranky toddlers in the morning.

Peeking into Maisie's room, Bucky's heart swelled finding the two young girls cuddling in her bed. The corners of Sharon's sweet grin pulled on Bucky's heartstrings as she entered the bedroom. Watching as she eased Kiara awake. As the six year old rubbed at her eyes and whined about being woken up, Sharon gathered her tired frame into her arms.

"It's okay," Sharon soothed with her lips against her temple and her hand rubbing comforting circles on the girl's back. "We're going home and then you can sleep some more, okay?"

Letting out another whine, Kiara nodded and slumped further against her mother's strong frame. It didn't take long for Kiara's eyes to flutter closed again, as Sharon left the dark bedroom. Bucky checked to see if the night-light was on before closing the door to just a crack.

Steve exited Noah's bedroom with Xavier in his grasp. Bucky closed Noah's bedroom door just as he did with Maisie's while Sharon called the elevator for their floor. The way Steve soothed the four year old reminded Bucky of how Steve was the first time they met, and he couldn't contain the love he felt for him.

Deciding to not to follow the two blonds into the elevator, Bucky bade Sharon a farewell by requesting, "Text us when you guys get home."

"We will," Sharon agreed, waving goodbye. Managing a, "Happy birthday," before the elevator doors closed. Leaving Bucky there with a smile stretching his lips and a content heart in his chest.


	8. Eight

**Eight:**

Finger combing his long brown tresses out of the braid, Bucky exited the master bathroom. Knowing that, although he should properly place his discarded clothes in the hamper, Bucky decided to momentarily ignore the way they hung over the side as he crossed through the closet to their bedroom. All Bucky had really wanted for his birthday was to be with Steve. Whether that was falling asleep in his scrawny arms or having a passionate romp in the sheets, Bucky didn't care. Either would do for Bucky.

Steve made up Bucky's mind though, as Bucky paused in the doorway to find Steve sprawled seductively in their bed, as naked as the day he was born. With his head propped on his hand and his half-erect cock, Bucky licked over his lips in anticipation.

Quickly, Bucky pulled off his baggy sleep shirt and tossed it to the floor as he crossed the room to the king size bed. Having already removed his prosthetic for the night, Bucky awkwardly crawled up the bed. Steve didn't seem to mind how unsexy Bucky might look in that moment. Instead, the petite alpha rolled onto his back while Bucky climbed over him to straddle his slim hips.

Placing his large hands on Bucky's muscular thighs, Steve allowed his eyes to roam over Bucky's frame. In hopes of stopping the petite alpha from looking over his stretchmarks and the leftover flabby skin hanging over the waistband of his boxer briefs, Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve. Losing himself in the way Steve moaned at the simplicity of kissing.

When the kissing wasn't nearly enough for Bucky, he slowly started grinding along Steve's hardening cock. The arousal slicking his hole and his scent filling the room, combining with Steve's own scent. Bucky loved that new scent they created together and he'd bottle it if he could.

Trailing his lips down the length of Steve's neck to the mating bite, Bucky thrilled at the noises Steve made. The soft moans and abrupt grunts that echoed Steve's sensations through the bond, turning Bucky on even more.

Steve's hand ran up Bucky's thighs to his hips and groaned in annoyance that Bucky was still clothed. Around Bucky's lips, Steve whined, "Babe."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Bucky climbed off Steve to wiggle out of his black cotton boxer briefs. Half because it was more difficult to undress one-handed and half because Steve loved the privilege to undress Bucky like the gift he was, Steve jumped at the opportunity to help his mate. Of course, Bucky preferred it that way. Especially with the way Steve's lips ran over Bucky's torso, making the brunet feel precious.

Pushing Bucky down until he was laying on his back, Steve didn't skimp on running his tongue or lips over every surface that he could reach. Once he reached the waistband of the boxers, Steve took the band between his teeth and lifted the elastic material from Bucky's skin. Usually, when Steve did that, he'd allow the band to snap back against Bucky's hips to tease him.

Tonight though, Steve wasn't in the mood of teasing his mate. Not that the birthday boy complained when Steve tossed the underwear to the floor and swallowed him down in one flawless move.

"Fuck," Bucky squeaked out, finding it difficult to breathe as he arched, pushing his head into the pillows beneath him. When Steve hollowed his mouth on the pull up, Bucky tangled his fingers in his mate's silky blond locks. Giving the strands a tug once Steve's tongue slicked over his slit.

As he swallowed Bucky down all the way until his nose brushed along his groomed pubic hair, Steve brought his hand to Bucky's hole. Steve's moaning at how slick Bucky was caused vibrations to light up Bucky's nerves and had him tightening his hold on Steve's hair.

Pulling up, Steve casually warned, "A little too tight, love."

"Sorry," Bucky apologized, loosening his hold.

"Don't worry about it," Steve assured, kissing the stretchmarks on Bucky's hip while he eased one of his artistically long fingers into Bucky's slick channel. Kissing along the areas that Steve knew Bucky was most self-conscious of, he complimented, "I've been wanting to do exactly this from the moment you came downstairs in that suit."

Curling his finger, it grazed along Bucky's prostate, and Bucky's eyes fluttered closed. Bucky pitied all the people who judged Steve based on his petite frame. Pitied all the people who mocked Steve for not being a _real_ alpha. Pitied the opportunities they missed out on. It was their loss, and Bucky pitied them.

"More," Bucky pleaded when Steve added another finger. Arching in pleasure, Bucky begged, "More. Please, baby. Please, please, please."

"Fuck," Steve paused, momentarily pausing as he grasped at his own erection. Chuckling under his breath, Steve moved up Bucky's body so he could kiss him. Around his lips, Steve teased, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"You?" Bucky good-humoredly scoffed, "What about m--" His breath hitched when Steve finally added a third finger. Breathlessly, he repeated, "What about me?"

Steve nipped at Bucky's lower lip and teased, "What do I do to you?"

"You know," Bucky tipped his head back, exposing his neck.

Instantly, Steve ducked his head and started peppering kisses along Bucky's smooth skin. Lingering on Bucky's mating bite, and teasing the scarred skin with his teeth. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to cause Bucky's toes to curl.

Bringing his lips up, Steve sucked Bucky's earlobe into his mouth and tenderly rolled it between his teeth. A planned maneuver to make Bucky focus on something other than Steve removing his fingers from his stretched hole. It worked well enough, but the only reason why Bucky didn't outright complain was because Steve asked, "Ready?"

"If you wait any longer, I might just explode," Bucky deadpanned as Steve lined himself up.

Chuckling, Steve good-naturedly mocked, "Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we? Especially not on your birthday."


	9. Nine

**Nine:**

Before Bucky could say anything else, Steve pushed into him. The first breach of Steve's cockhead caused the pair to erupt into synchronized moans. Long and drawn out to the point where Bucky briefly worried about the pups hearing them until he remembered that their rooms were on the other side of the house and the walls were thick. Only for Steve to quickly muffle them by passionately pressing his lips to Bucky's. Keeping their mouths together, swallowing down each other's gasps as Steve fully seated himself in Bucky's tight, slick cavern.

While Steve stilled with their hips flush with Bucky's ass, waiting for Bucky to adjust, Bucky wasn't in the mood for his mate's consideration. Arching his back to push himself further onto Steve's dick, Bucky instructed, "Move. Stevie, baby, for the love of god, _move_."

"You have any idea how good you feel?" Steve breathlessly complimented as he started easing out. When just the tip was still enveloped, Steve deeply thrust back into the well-stretched hole, "Being with you is intoxicating." Kissing down Bucky's neck, Steve playfully admitted, "Just like a drug."

As he started pulling out again, Bucky teased, "Are ya a Twilight fan, Stevie?"

Pausing his movement, Steve leaned back so he could look at Bucky. Amused, Steve chuckled, "What?"

"Twilight," Bucky giggled, running his hand down Steve's back until he had a good grasp on his ass and tugged the petite alpha in again. As Steve started thrusting back into Bucky, the omega breathlessly explained, "Edward says that Bella's scent is a drug. His, 'own personal brand of heroin.'"

Steve quirked an eyebrow at Bucky, silently questioning his mate. Since Steve clearly wasn't going to say anything, Bucky rolled his hips, meeting his mate's movement thrust for thrust. Steve rested his forehead on Bucky's broad shoulder while he started picking up the pace, thoroughly wrapped up in the moment.

Soon enough, Bucky was losing himself in the sensation of Steve's hard cock expertly moving inside of him. Losing himself in the harsh breaths huffing over his skin. In the moans, groans, and grunts, _oh my!_ It was all so tantalizing that Bucky nearly forgot about his lame joke until Steve suddenly barked out a laugh.

"What?" Bucky panted, pushing his own hair off his sweaty forehead.

Steve tenderly kissed Bucky's shoulder before lifting his head to look at his mate, "I can't believe you brought up a problematic teen drama while having sex."

"You're the one who made the comment!" Bucky defended. Threading his fingers through Steve's sweaty blond strands, Bucky good-naturedly argued, "If ya didn't want me to think about it, you shouldn't have quoted it."

Fondly shaking his head, Steve simply replied, "It's a good thing you're cute."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Bucky taunted, "You think I'm cute?"

"I guess," Steve mocked, thrusting deeply, nailing Bucky's prostate harshly enough to punch out a surprised gasp of pleasure from him.

Reaching down, Bucky momentarily bypassed his own erect dick to rub at the loose skin around Steve's cock. Although Steve couldn't knot, that didn't mean that he didn't get pleasure from having that area stimulated just like any other alpha. And because Steve was a good, selfless man, Bucky knew that he deserved to experience all the pleasure that Bucky could give him.

"Fuck," Steve's breath hitched while his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"How ya feelin', Stevie?" Bucky asked, massaging the area at the base of his alpha's cock.

"Close," Steve confirmed, "Real close."

"Good," Bucky nodded. Leaning up to capture Steve's lips with his own, Bucky suggested, "Think I can ride ya?"

"Is that even a question?" Steve chuckled, pulling out so he could lay on his back. Stroking himself with one hand and massaging his loose knot skin while he watched Bucky throw one leg over his hips to straddle him.

With newfound desire, Bucky didn't waste a second as he slid down the impressive length until fully seated. Steve's back arched and his hands returned to Bucky's thighs. Scent marking the brunet while Bucky lifted himself before harshly dropping down once again; thoroughly fucking himself on his mate's cock.

Soon enough, both men were speeding up, on a race to who would reach their orgasm first. Determined, Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky's erection to give him added pleasure as they both teetered on the precipice. And although Bucky hated coming before Steve did, he couldn't help it when Steve swiped his thumb over Bucky's cockhead, gathering the drops of pre-come.

"Fuck," Bucky gasped, tossing his head back as his dick spurted his clear omega ejaculation onto the petite alpha below him.

As he clenched down on Steve's buried cock, it didn't take long for Steve's own movements to pause as he released his own climax deep into Bucky. While Steve tried to catch his breath, Bucky leaned down to kiss along his jaw. Only colliding with his mouth once Steve's panting eased.

"Thank you," Bucky mused, pushing Steve's blond hair from his sweaty forehead.

"For what?" Steve's brows furrowed, tipping his head up so he could kiss his mate again.

"For the party," Bucky kissed the side of Steve's mouth. Trailing kisses over his jaw, Bucky continued, "And tonight."

Affectionately, Steve cupped the side of Bucky's face, maneuvering him so they could be looking at each other. Steve reminded, "You don't have to thank me. I'd spoil you every day, if you'd let me."

Instead of listing all the reasons why Bucky was appreciative of Steve's kindness and love, he simply rested his forehead against Steve's and told him, "I love you."

An easy grin crossed his face as Steve confirmed, "I love you, too."

For a moment, the pair just laid there. Despite Steve not knotting, the pair still took the time to remain connected. Just for that added step of intimacy. Not that either of them complained. Rather, the pair spent the allotted time with sweet kisses and tender touches.

"DADDY! PAPA!" A shrill scream from Maisie shattered their moment.

Heart pounding, Bucky quickly climbed off Steve and stumbled off the bed as he attempted to quickly dress. As Steve pulled on a pair of flannel sleep pants and one of Bucky's t-shirts, he assured, "I'll check on her."

Although Bucky was worrying his lower lip with his teeth, he simply agreed. Unfortunately, it wasn't unusual for their pups to have night terrors. What soothed Bucky's guilt, however, was how readily available Steve's help was. Confirming that Steve was the alpha father his pups always deserved.

Cleaning himself up, Bucky paused when he heard Hugh's cries from the room beside theirs. Tossing the towel in the hamper, Bucky left the bedroom for the nursery. Turning the light on, he wasted no time in crossing the small room to the crib.

"Shh," Bucky soothed, reaching into the crib to momentarily scent-mark the crying baby. A little more difficult with only one hand, Bucky gathered Hugh close to his frame before situating him on the changing table. Gathering a fresh diaper and opening the container of wipes, Bucky worked on autopilot as he exchanged the wet diaper for the clean one.

Hugh started calming down then, and Bucky playfully confirmed, "Daddy doesn't like being in soiled drawers either."

Pitching the diaper, Bucky lifted Hugh once more and nosed at his soft baby hair when Hugh nuzzled closer to his chest. These were the moments that Bucky lived for. Even back when he was pregnant with Maisie, he couldn't wait to have this the same way his brother and cousins and friends all had with their babies. Even after Brock showed who he really was, these were the moments that Bucky clung to.

Yawning, Bucky decided to place the now snoozing pup back in his crib. Scent-marking him once more before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to Hugh's forehead and whispering, "Night, night, Hughie."

Returning to the master suite, he was greeted with Steve feigning nonchalance as he sat against the headboard, sketching. Beside him, on Bucky's side of the bed sat a sparkly purple gift bag. A grin split his face as he quickly crossed the room to their bed.

"I thought the sex was the gift," Bucky cheerfully admitted as he climbed onto the bed.

"Seriously?" Steve chuckled at the audacity, but seemingly remembering the relationship that Bucky had been in prior decided against voicing any more. Setting his sketchbook on the bedside table, Steve turned to gleefully watch Bucky.

Pulling out the lilac tissue paper, Bucky teasingly narrowed his eyes at his mate because apparently Steve knew exactly how to annoy him by making Bucky feel like a magician pulling the trick hanky that never ends. Finally, once the tissue paper was tossed carelessly onto the bed between them, Bucky found three comic books in the bag.

Excitedly, Bucky snapped his attention to his mate, making Steve chuckle, "Well, open it!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Bucky giggled, removing the comic books from the bag. Seeing the cover of the first one caused Bucky's breath to hitch and his jaw to drop. His hand shaking as it held a signed copy of _Striped Crusader: Rise of Redwing_. Only, it didn't look like the edition that Bucky distinctly remembered drooling over in the glass case at the comic book store he grew up near.

Looking over the little notes and the unfamiliar colors, Bucky's eyes widened as he glanced over at Steve again, "Is this a draft?!"

"A _copy_ of the draft," Steve confirmed.

Throat tightening and tears building in his eyes, Bucky shook his head as he whispered, " _This_ is too much."

Steve shook his head and affectionately maneuvered Bucky's head until he was looking at him again, "You are the most selfless man that I've ever met. Meeting you at that bus station was the best thing to ever happen to me. You deserve so much more than I can ever give you, and I want you to have everything that I _can_ give you."

Blinking away tears, Bucky kissed Steve and thanked him. Steve simply smiled at his mate and gestured for him to look through the others. The next one was the upcoming issue that Steve had sent off a couple weeks ago for approval. But the last one was what made Bucky's heart swell.

On the cover was an image of a dimly lit bus with a petite blond sitting across the aisle from a handsome, pregnant brunet omega. Although the comic version of Bucky's eyes were closed as he dozed with a sleeping pup on his chest and the other sleeping against his side, the comic Steve gazed affectionately, protectively at them. The title proclaimed, _Till the End of the Line_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't been following me on instagram, here's a health update!
> 
> This past Saturday (7/11/20) I went to the ER because of intense pain in my side. After being there for over four hours and undergoing an ultrasound (that showed nothing, not even my appendix???) and finally having a CT with contrast to see if it was appendicitis, it was shown that there is a 3.5mm kidney stone stuck in my ureter. I have a follow up appointment with my urologist this Wednesday (7/15/20) because the ER doctor said that I'd probably have to have surgery to remove it since it's obstructing my ureter.
> 
> I also have an appointment with my ENT specialist this Wednesday (it's a good thing they're all located within the same hospital) to discuss the surgery to remove the cyst in my neck.
> 
> So, if I suddenly stop posting, it's probably because I'm too doped up on pain killers, napping, or recovering from surgery!
> 
> I hope you're all doing well!  
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤


End file.
